


how could i not like you

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I don't know what I'm doing, I love M'gann, James is the sheriff and Maggie is the deputy, Light Angst, Maggie and M'gann are friends, Maggie has a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex and Kara escape the hassle of National City and move to a small town. Kara buys a bookstore and Alex becomes the new town doctor. However, she can't figure out why a certain someone's smile makes her flustered and unable to think about anything else.orMaggie Sawyer falls hopelessly in love with the new doctor in town ft. Karolsen





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting calmly once again as Maggie sauntered towards M’gann’s bar. She was exhausted, her and James had spent the whole day chasing a bank robber escaping from a nearby city. It wasn’t a regular occurrence, nothing really happened in their town apart from a few shoplifters every now and then. James had gone home to rest because he could. He didn’t have anyone to pick up like Maggie did. There was nothing stopping him from going to bed and sleeping until noon which was something Maggie was slightly jealous of. 

The rusty sign hanging from the bar was glistening in the last rays of light for the day as Maggie knocked on the door. She received no answer at first but soon she heard footsteps getting closer. 

The door was opened and a small girl clinged on to her quickly. Maggie lifted her up and smiled back at the enthusiastic face.

“Hey bug. Did you have fun?” Maggie asked as she ran her hand through Jamie’s hair. 

She received a nod in response. 

She stepped inside to find M’gann cleaning the counter thoroughly. She was a hard worker having turned the whole place around and made it the most popular bar in town. 

Her alien status was kept a secret and the only people who knew where Maggie, James and Jamie. A small town like this one would likely not be happy about an alien living among them. 

“Thank you. I really need to start paying you for babysitting,” Maggie said.

“No you don’t Maggie. You know I’m always here to help you out.” 

Maggie smiled. 

Maggie hated depending on others like this. She didn’t want to be a burden. Not to say she wasn’t grateful, she really was. James and M’gann had done a lot for her.

“Why is there glitter on your face?” Maggie queried as she attempted to wipe it off. 

“Auntie M’gann let me use it on my painting.” 

M’gann gave her an apologetic look as she placed Jamie down. Jamie then proceeded to run into the back room saying that she still needed to finish it off.

“Did you catch him?” M’gann asked. 

“We did. Almost didn’t, he drew on us and I thought he was going to shoot for a second.” 

M’gann didn’t respond, but there was worry on her face. Maggie continued after a small pause.

“Was Jamie good?” 

“She was. She insisted on helping me clean the kitchen.” 

Maggie smiled again. Of course she did. 

“Lena came by to pick up her stuff earlier and after I thought she’d already left, I found Jamie explaining the whole plot of Moana to her,” M’gann continued. 

“I’ll need to apologise to Lena for that later,” Maggie laughed. “Her obsession with that movie is getting out of hand.”

There was a moment of silence between them as Maggie searched her pockets for her phone. She groaned when she was unable to find it.

“I forgot my phone.” 

M’gann didn’t have time to answer as she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She moved from behind the counter to open the door. James was on the other side, holding Maggie’s phone. 

“Someone forgot their phone,” he said as he handed Maggie her phone. 

“Thank you.” 

James smiled tiredly before entering the bar and sitting down. 

“Where’s Jamie?” he asked.

“Finishing up her painting,” Maggie replied.

M’gann looked at them both, aware of what their day had been like. 

“I heard you had a tough day.” 

“Yeah, but we caught him,” James responded. 

James tried to be positive, even at times Maggie couldn’t. Those times had become more frequent lately. Maggie knew she had to try be happy, for Jamie, but sometimes she just couldn’t. And Jamie noticed, she noticed but she wouldn’t say anything. 

"It was all fine in the end," James continued.

It had been fine in the end, that was true. But Maggie couldn't lie, she had been nervous. She didn't know what would happen to Jamie if something were to happen to her. 

“The new doctor is arriving today right?” Maggie asked. 

“Yeah, I heard that too,” James said.

“I wonder who it is.” 

Their old doctor had been great. He had left their town abruptly and Maggie knew M'gann knew what the reason was. She just wouldn't tell.

“They’re from National City,” M’gann replied.

National City, it was a big place compared to their little town. Maggie wasn’t sure why someone would want leave National City for this. 

“How do you know?” James questioned eyebrows furrowed.

“I hear things.”

“You hear things,” James repeated sarcastically. “Whose mind did you read?”

M’gann smiled without responding. James wasn’t going to get an answer. 

“You should read Maggie’s mind. I want to know the reason for why she isn’t getting out there,” James continued.

Maggie rolled her eyes. _Not this again._

“You know why, I have Jamie. And it’s not like you have a girlfriend either.”

“Having a kid doesn’t mean you can’t date. 

“No one wants to date a woman with a kid James.”

James didn’t continue the argument. He knew he wasn’t going to get through to Maggie. He knew Maggie was wrong, she was the only one standing in front of her own happiness. He knew she thought she didn’t deserve love. 

“James is right. It would do good for Jamie too, having two parents,” M’gann added.

“Jamie has me and you. She’s doing just fine with what she’s got.”

\---------------------

The town was calm. Alex noticed the lack of people quickly as she approached the bookstore Kara had bought. The few shops that were around were either closed or empty. This added to the eerie feel of the town. Alex sighed quietly. She wasn't exactly sure why she'd agreed to this. Sure, her life in National City had been busy, but it certainly hadn't been without action. 

This place looked like it needed some.

The bookstore was small but quaint. It was going to need some remodelling but that didn’t bother Kara. 

Kara had been happy to leave the hassle of National City for their new town. Being a reporter at Catco was her dream but it was all getting too much. She missed the calm air of Midvale so a small town was exactly what she needed. Finding the bookstore had been just pure luck. 

With Alex however, it had taken a while to convince her. She had been a moderately successful surgeon in National City, climbing her way up the ladder. It had made her life stressful and eventually she couldn’t help but agree that they were both in need of a break. So, she had been happy to find that the town in which Kara had found her bookstore, was also in need of a new doctor. 

“So I’m going to repaint that wall and put a couple of armchairs over there,” Kara said pointing.

“Sounds good,” Alex responded. 

Kara had already ordered new books and was clearly excited at the prospect of owning her own bookstore. Even though the store’s front was a horrible puke green, the paint inside was slowly coming off revealing the wall under it, and half of the lights were broken. Sometimes Alex felt it was impossible to crush her spirit.

Her doctor’s office was also being redone, although not quite to the extent that Kara’s bookstore was. She was going to live in the studio above the practice while Kara was staying in the place conveniently above her bookstore. 

“It’s going to be nice. Being away from National City for a while,” Kara said confidently. 

“Yeah,” Alex replied hesitantly. 

“We should probably check in at that bar. It was called Megan’s or something.” 

Alex nodded and they headed out of the bookstore. 

Kara wondered why Alex was being so quiet. Kara had never intended on taking Alex with her against her will. She thought Alex had agreed that their life in National City was getting too hectic. Maybe she was wrong.

\---------------------

M’gann’s bar also offered rooms. It was one of the few places you could stay at in the town, the other being a B&B that was about a mile away. 

“You’re scared.” James said.

“What? No I’m not,” Maggie answered rolling her eyes.

James was wrong. Or so Maggie wanted herself to think. 

James opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the door opening. Two women stepped in. 

“Um, hi. We had rooms here,” Kara uttered. 

“Yeah, wait a minute and I’ll get you your keys,” M’gann spoke. 

James couldn’t stop looking at the blond woman. She was absolutely beautiful, her blue eyes gleaming brightly. He flashed a smile at her to test the waters and received a smile accompanied by blushed cheeks in return. 

“So how far did you come from?” James asked, knowing the answer as this could be none other than the new town doctor. 

“National City,” Alex responded. 

Maggie looked at the short haired brunette finding that it was hard to look away. She noticed James had already had an effect on the other woman there. She was blushing and smiling like a schoolgirl. 

Maggie’s eyes met hers and the corners of her mouth turned slightly. Maybe this new woman wasn’t completely made of stone. Maggie smiled at her and to her surprise, there were now two blushing women in front of them. Maggie’s smile grew brighter. 

M’gann brought two keys handing them to Alex and Kara.

“Here you go Dr. Danvers. If you need anything just tell me,” M’gann said. 

“Thank you,” Alex uttered handing one of the keys to Kara. 

M’gann was about to show them to their rooms when James stopped to ask Kara a question.

“Sorry, what was your name?” 

“Kara.” 

“Kara,” James repeated. “That’s a pretty name.” 

It was M’gann’s turn to roll her eyes as she walked the guests up the stairs. Kara smiled at James again, blushing further.

Once they were upstairs, James looked at Maggie. He was clearly pleased with himself but Maggie wasn’t really concentrating. 

“She was pretty,” he said.

“Yeah she was,” Maggie answered thinking about a completely different woman.

James smirked at her delighted. 

“Which one were you talking about again?”

“No one.”

“So I didn’t see you gaze at Dr. Danvers like she was the most beautiful woman on this planet?”

Maggie looked at James, clearly not amused. She was definitely not looking at Dr. Danvers like that.

“What happened to miss ‘I can’t date right now because I have a kid’?” James queried, still amused.

“I said she was pretty, not that I wanted to marry her.”

“So you’re admitting that you thought she was pretty?” 

Maggie groaned in response. She walked towards the back room to get Jamie so that she could leave. However, Jamie beat her to it by coming out of the room, covered in glitter.

“Mama,” she said sounding slightly ashamed.

“What happened?” 

“It went everywhere,” Jamie whispered. 

James chuckled at the situation. Maggie and M’gann looked at her horrified.

“I’m sorry auntie M’gann.” 

“Oh honey.”

\---------------------

“How did she know I was Dr. Danvers? It could’ve just as easily been you.” Alex said attempting to ignore the feeling of warmth the dark haired woman had caused in her by smiling.

“I don’t know. Maybe you just have a very doctor-y presence.” 

“Mhmm.” 

The rooms they had were nice enough. There was a single bed in each one, a window that had a view to the main street, and a night table right next to the bed. 

“He was… so cute,” Kara said referring to the man downstairs. 

For some reason, Alex couldn’t stop thinking about the dimples the dark haired woman beside him had had. She was very pretty. Objectively pretty of course. 

“Yeah,” Alex muttered in response, still thinking about the woman.

Why had she blushed when she had smiled? It didn’t make sense, at all. She felt nervous. 

“Do you think he likes me?” 

“Maybe.” 

Kara looked at her confused. Why was Alex so out of it? 

“Is something wrong?” 

Alex’s eyes met Kara’s. Kara’s were filled with concern.

“What? No,” Alex replied. There was a pause before she continued. “You should probably call that painter guy.” 

Kara relaxed a little but wasn’t fully convinced. 

“You’re right, I should.”

\---------------------

 

“Do you think auntie M’gann will forgive me?” Jamie asked as she climbed onto Maggie’s bed.

“I know she will,” Maggie responded. 

She kissed the top of Jamie’s head.

“Are you sure?” 

“Uh huh.” 

Jamie snuggled up closer to Maggie. They had eventually solved the glitter issue and Jamie was now free of glitter and safely at home. 

“Who were the people?” Jamie queried.

“What people?”

“I heard people.” 

Maggie realised she was talking about Kara and the new, very pretty, doctor. 

“Oh, that must’ve been our new doctor. Dr. Danvers and another lady who just moved in.” 

“Dr. Danvers,” Jamie repeated. 

Maggie nodded. She then looked at the clock on her wall.

“It’s getting late, go get your pjs.”

Jamie jumped off the bed without complaining. She did however, require a bedtime story from Maggie which Maggie agreed to, once she was tucked in her bed. 

Maggie got through half of the story before noticing the look on Jamie’s face. She wasn’t concentrating, instead she was clearly in deep thought. Maggie could tell something bothered her. 

“What is it bug?” Maggie questioned as she closed the book. 

“How could you tell?” Jamie asked in response. 

“I can always tell. What is it?”

“Why does Aidan have a dad and I don’t?” 

Maggie sighed deeply. She knew this question had to be answered someday. She had done a great job avoiding it until now. 

“You have a dad, like Aidan. He’s just… not around.” 

“Why not?” 

Jamie’s eyes were clear with innocence. She was the most precious thing on earth to Maggie, but she didn’t know how to talk about this.

“Some people… aren’t built for being parents.” 

Jamie regarded her for a while without saying anything. 

"Okay," Jamie finally said. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts with backstory for Maggie and James.

_It was loud. Louder than it had been at her old school. Other kids were gleefully running around, talking to their friends. Not Maggie, she was observing, preparing herself for the future and the inevitable struggles ahead of her. She was the new kid of course, and she didn’t need other people finding out she liked girls. That never ended well._

_Her aunt had left her at the school gates and gone to work. Maggie was standing close to the door, patiently waiting for the bell to ring. No one had come up to her yet which was probably for the best. She didn’t want to deal with nosy children asking her questions._

_Her new town was small, but still bigger than Blue Springs. The people didn’t seem very different, maybe they were. Maybe they weren’t as close minded as the people in Blue Springs, but Maggie couldn’t take that risk. No, she had to be smart. Disaster could strike at any moment._

_There was a boy near her, also standing alone. She hadn’t noticed him before. He was tall and had a serious look on his face. It looked like he was also observing, maybe he was. Maybe he was just as terrified of people as Maggie was, maybe he held the same distrust towards them as she did. Maybe, he was also just trying to protect himself._

_He noticed Maggie so she quickly turned her face away, only to witness a bigger problem in front of her: a group of girls that were clearly there to interview her._

_She straightened up and looked at them in the eyes, finding no soft looks but rather judging eyes, looking up and down at her like she was an alien. They couldn’t be that bad, right?_

_“What’s your name?” one of the girls asked._

_Maggie identified her as the leader. Her voice wasn’t friendly, it was filled with resentment Maggie couldn’t find a reason for._

_They were all taller than her too, but Maggie wouldn’t let this bother her. She cleared her throat and took a step forward._

_“Maggie Sawyer.”_

_She hadn’t sounded as confident as she would have hoped but it was something._

_Maggie could feel the boy perusing at them, curious of what was to happen._

_“Where are you from?”_

_It was another question from the same girl. Her voice was still callous as it had been before and her face held the same coldness. Maggie was certain they weren’t going to be friends._

_“Nebraska,” Maggie answered unintentionally avoiding eye contact._

_One of the girls chuckled as the girl who questioned Maggie let out a small, but vicious smile._

_“Don’t expect this place to be anything like Nebraska. Maggie,” she said coolly._

_She then motioned for the other two girls to follow her as she walked away._

_The interaction left a bad taste in Maggie’s mouth. Not that she hadn’t expected unkind people to be at her new school._

_She found the boy staring at her. He had kind eyes but they were uncertain. Maggie decided to let out a small smile which prompted him to walk towards her. But he was stopped in his tracks as the school bells rang, forcing Maggie inside without a greeting._

_\---------------------_

_Maggie found herself alone most of the time. Luckily the girls hadn’t bugged her further after their initial meeting. They hadn’t said anything to her anyway. But the looks they delivered told her enough._

_She ate lunch alone, successfully avoiding the people she wanted no trouble with. They didn’t pay much attention to her, not really. But she did find the boy looking at her at her at times, perhaps considering talking to her. He didn’t seem shy, so the reason behind him not talking was a mystery to Maggie. Maybe the other kids had said something about her? Maybe he wanted to avoid her for whatever they had said._

_Maggie learned his name was Jimmy after she saw a boy from her chemistry class call him that along with a number of insults. Maggie wanted to say something but the look he gave her told her not to. It was like he didn’t want to get her involved._

_The first time they talked was in biology class. Mr. Johnson assigned them as partners for a project. Maggie sat down next to him quietly not expecting a hello._

_“Maggie, right?” James asked._

_Maggie thought his intentions seemed sincere based on the look on his face, but she couldn’t be sure._

_“Yeah, and you’re Jimmy?”_

_“James.”_

_“Oh. Okay.”_

_He smiled at her kindly. Maggie responded with a smile of her own. Maybe James wasn’t that bad, but she couldn’t trust him, not yet._

_\---------------------_

_James had suggested they could start their project at his place that day. Maggie had no objections as her aunt was working late anyway. It felt like she was always working late, but Maggie knew they needed the money._

_It was her fault. If she hadn’t left that note, she wouldn’t have been kicked out and her aunt wouldn’t have had to take her in. Then her aunt wouldn’t have suddenly had to provide for two instead of one._

_James’s home street was serene, it was after seven on a quiet neighbourhood after all. His house was bigger than Maggie’s, having two floors and a garden._

_She took careful steps towards the front door not knowing what to expect, taking a deep breath before knocking._

_The door was opened by a woman Maggie assumed was James’s mother. She had the same kind eyes as him. She smiled at Maggie and waited for her to say something._

_“I’m looking for James.” She said quietly. “I’m Maggie Sawyer.”_

_“Maggie, come in, he’s in his room,” she replied opening the door wider._

_“Thank you Mrs. Olsen.”_

_Maggie felt nervous stepping in, although she didn’t really know why. This was the first time at her new school she had come close to making friends._

_“Upstairs and first door on the right,” Mrs. Olsen said._

_Maggie nodded in response as she began climbing up the stairs._

_James’s house was nicely decorated, with pictures on every wall._

_Maggie knocked on James’s door and heard his voice telling her she could come in._

_His room also had photographs on the walls. Maggie also noticed a camera on a shelf next to his bed._

_James was first to talk._

_“Did we decide on photosynthesis?”_

_“I think we did.” Maggie answered._

_There was a short silence between them. Maggie sat down on a chair in his room while continuing to look around._

_“Did you take these?” Maggie asked referring to the photographs on his wall._

_“Some of them. The others were taken by my dad.”_

_“They’re nice.”_

_\---------------------_

_The project was more time consuming that either of them would have thought. The clock had hit 8.30pm quick as they had looked for information for their project. James was friendly, friendlier than anyone else she had talked to at school but she couldn’t let her guard down. That wasn’t safe._

_They decided to take a break from the project as James’s mom had come in offering cupcakes._

_“Why did you move here?” James queried._

_Maggie took a moment deciding how to respond. She couldn’t tell him the real reason. If she did that, she would surely lose any friendliness he had towards her. And he could tell the whole school which was not what Maggie wanted._

_“I couldn’t live with my parents anymore so my aunt took me in.”_

_“Oh. So where did you live before?”_

_“Blue Springs, Nebraska.”_

_James let out a small smile._

_“Nebraska huh.”_

_“Yup,” Maggie replied biting down on a cupcake._

_Maggie was surprised that James hadn’t pried further into the reasons she couldn’t live with her parents. She was grateful._

_Her eyes focused on the camera again. It was stylish and suited well on the shelf._

_“Where did you get the camera from?” Maggie asked curious._

_James coughed before answering, his expression changing._

_“My dad gave it to me.”_

_There was another silence. Maggie deduced something had happened to him. Why else would his expression change like that?_

_“He um, died. When I was small,” James continued._

_James had lost his father. He had it tough too. On top of the mean comments at school, he had lost his father._

_“I’m sorry.”_

_James smiled at Maggie in response. It was a quiet smile, not especially joyful but it worked as indication that James had heard Maggie, appreciated her condolences. It seemed like he didn’t hear them very often._

_Maggie smiled back and for a second she thought that maybe they could be friends. Maybe she didn’t have to be alone._

\---------------------

“You know what we haven’t done in a while?” James asked suddenly.

The morning had been awfully quiet. Maggie and James had focused on paperwork without really speaking. Neither of the particularly liked it, but it had to be done. 

“What’s that?” Maggie replied.

“Movie night.” 

“What?”

“Come on. You, me, M’gann and Jamie. We should watch something, I miss spending time with my girls.” 

It was true. They hadn’t done movie night in a while. But they had been busy at the stations like M’gann had been with the bar. 

Maggie smiled slightly before answering. 

“Saturday night?” 

James responded with a gleeful smile of his own. 

“This is what I’m talking about.” James said. “Saturday it is.” 

The phone rang taking attention away from Maggie. James answered it quickly. 

The call was short with a lot of yelling on the other end, making Maggie slightly amused as she could guess who the person James was talking to was. 

“Someone stole Tom’s garden gnomes again,” James said sighing. 

“I’m seriously doubting the sanity of the person who keeps stealing them. They’re the ugliest pair of garden gnomes I’ve seen.” 

\---------------------

Alex’s new office was almost done, only requiring a repaint in the back room. Otherwise, all her new equipment was already there, neatly in sitting in their own places. She couldn’t say she wasn’t pleased. 

Having to take care of the practice all by herself was definitely going to be tough, there was no denying that. But if she could work day and night as a surgeon in National City, she could definitely manage taking care of a small town where nothing seemed to happen. 

Kara was busy working on her bookstore but she had promised to come by once she had time. Alex didn’t know when that would be as she had her hands quite full. 

She was arranging her shelf for medical books when she heard someone come in. 

It was a man about the same age as her, carrying a suitcase. He looked slightly nervous.

“I’m not taking patients yet,” Alex said.

He looked at Alex confused. 

“I um, I’m not here as a patient actually.” the man uttered. 

It was Alex’s turn to look confused. 

“No one told you I was coming?” 

“No?” 

“I’m the new receptionist.” 

Alex had a receptionist? Why had no one told her she was getting a receptionist? 

“Oh, okay,” Alex said, still perplexed.

“You’re Doctor Alexandra Danvers right? I’m Winn Schott.” Winn spoke as he extended his hand.

Alex shook his hand but couldn’t help but feel suspicious. Apparently she had a receptionist now. A receptionist no one had told her about. 

“Did you not get a computer delivered?” Winn queried looking around the room.

She hadn’t, which she had admittedly thought was a bit odd but she wasn’t sure of how things worked in smaller towns. 

“No, uh, I haven’t got one yet.” Alex answered. “Mr Schott, who sent you?” 

“The town hired me.” 

“Right.” 

There was a strange silence between them. Neither of them seemed to know what to say. 

Luckily Alex’s phone beeped, making her forget about the awkward silence for a moment. It was a text from the delivery service telling her the rest of her stuff would be delivered that evening.

“The computer is being delivered tonight. You can go home.” 

Winn nodded with a small smile before exiting the office. 

\---------------------

“I really wouldn’t mind going to M’gann’s for some food right now. We’ve worked all morning,” James said leaning back on his chair.

M’gann had mastered some parts of earthly cuisine extremely well and for Maggie’s and James’s delight, she would sometimes cook for them when they had a break from work. 

Her bar had become one of their regular places to hang out, though with work and Jamie, Maggie hadn’t spent that much time there lately. 

Maggie looked at her watch deciding that it was definitely a good time to eat something. A small break from all the paperwork.

“We could go now?” 

“Let’s do that.” 

They both got up from their chairs, grabbed their coats and left the station.

Maggie knew there was a possibility of running into Dr. Danvers again. She tried not to think about it but after a few attempts, it proved difficult. She knew it was stupid. She didn’t even what her first name was but yet here she was, imagining things she would never admit even crossed her mind. To James anyway. He seemed to think she could just start dating someone. 

James knew he could run into Kara again. He was counting on it. She was beautiful and he was pretty sure there was something going on between them. Maybe he was wrong, maybe not but time would definitely tell. 

M’gann’s bar was as empty as they had expected it to be this time of day. A couple of early drinkers were in but other than that, there was no one to be seen.

Lena was behind the bar cleaning the top. She flashed a smile at them as they stepped in. 

“Megan is at the back. Do you want me to get her?” Lena asked.

However there was no need for her to do so as M’gann stepped in after the sentence.

“You’re here for my cooking aren’t you?” M’gann questioned as James and Maggie walked closer. 

“Maybe,” James responded. 

“We’ve been working all day,” Maggie added. 

“All day. It’s not even two yet,” M’gann quipped. 

M’gann’s expression was exasperated but Maggie could swear there was a hint of a smile before she disappeared into the kitchen. 

Lena stared at the situation amused. 

“I’m really sorry about Jamie the other day. You probably had better things to do than listen to a five year old talk about Moana,” Maggie spoke. 

“Oh no, it’s okay. I don’t mind. She’s adorable,” Lena replied.

Maggie smiled at her. 

James was looking around, hoping she might catch Kara again. Maggie was concentrating on the drink Lena had placed in front of her. 

M’gann stepped back into the bar with two plates in hand and a slight smile on her face. 

“Thank you Megan,” James smirked.

“You two are so lucky to have me,” M’gann responded tiredly. 

“You’re right,” Maggie said. 

M’gann’s cooking skills were once again proved as they started eating. It wasn’t a surprise really. 

“I almost forgot. We should do movie night this Saturday. Some new guy’s coming in this Friday and they’re gonna manage the station on their own on Saturday. So Maggie and I don’t have work,” James spoke. 

“It’s been a long time since we watched a movie together,” M’gann commented.

“So?” James asked. 

“Okay.”

James smirked again. He was pleased. So was Maggie, she knew it would be nice for Jamie too. 

"Jamie asked me about her dad," Maggie sighed.

The expressions on James's and M'gann's faces changed. 

"Oh no," James said. 

"Yeah," Maggie spoke. 

"She's too young now, but you are going to have to explain it all to her at some point," M'gann added. 

"I know." 

"It's going to be okay Maggie."

"And we'll be here if the situation ever gets more difficult."

James soon appeared distracted. Maggie couldn’t pinpoint the reason at first but then she witnessed a blonde woman walk closer. She was smiling, which was something that seemed to happen often. 

“Kara,” James called. 

Kara noticed James quickly and her smile grew brighter fast. She walked closer to them.

“You’re a police officer?” Kara queried referring to James’s uniform. 

“I’m the town sheriff.” James answered. 

There was a small pause before he continued. 

“I heard you’re putting up a book shop?”

“I am. I forgot the list of books I ordered here so I came to pick it up.” 

James hadn’t noticed her eyes before. They were blue and incredibly beautiful. 

“I should go. I promised Alex I’d go meet her some time today,” Kara continued. 

She wasn’t moving even though she had clearly expressed her plans to do exactly that. She was smiling brightly again. 

“Of course,” James replied, also smiling.

She moved this time, walking towards the stairs that led to the room she was staying at. 

“Kara,” James called again freezing Kara and turning her around. 

“Yes?” 

“Could I buy you a drink sometime?” 

Kara was blushing now. 

“I still don’t know your name.” 

“It’s James.” 

“I’d love to get a drink with you James.” 

\---------------------

Maggie and James had gone back to the station after eating at M’gann’s. Tom’s garden gnome debacle had been solved and they had got a fair amount of more paperwork done. 

Her name was Alex, Maggie knew that now. She hadn’t seen Alex again, although they had met Kara. Maggie was happy for James, she could see he was into her. 

Maggie was walking to Jamie’s kindergarten with the intent of picking her up. She didn’t have to walk past the doctor’s office but she did. Was it a good idea? Probably not.

Alex was outside, looking at the number of boxes she still had to carry inside. She hadn’t noticed Maggie yet. 

“Need a hand?” Maggie asked. 

Alex turned around, flashing a smile at Maggie. 

“If you have time.” 

Maggie walked over to the boxes and picked one up. She then followed Alex who went inside, placing her box on a table. Maggie did the same. 

They didn’t go back to get more boxes immediately. Instead they stood there for a few moments. It hit Maggie that she should probably introduce herself.

“Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie said extending her hand. 

Alex shook it.

“Alex Danvers.”

“I hope you’re liking the town so far Dr. Danvers.” 

“I am. And you can call me Alex.” 

Maggie smiled, maybe a little too brightly. Then she realised she couldn't get too into this. After all, Alex was probably not even into her and was most likely straight anyway.

"How was your previous doctor?" 

"He was nice. Megan was good friends with him." 

"I hope I can be at least half as good as he was." 

"You will be." 

The look on Alex's face changed. She hadn't expected Maggie to say that. Maggie didn't know why. She let out a smile, though not quite as bright as the one Maggie had had on her face a few moments ago. 

"I heard you're the sheriff's deputy." 

"I am. Who told you that?" 

"Kara. She, uh, met James again today." 

"I was there," Maggie said smiling.

Alex flashed a knowing smile at her. Maggie didn't want to feel anything towards her, but she couldn't help it. She thought Alex was beautiful. 

"That must be a difficult job." 

"It is, sometimes."

Maggie looked at the time on her watch. She had Jamie to pick up. 

"I need to go," Maggie said hurriedly.

"Oh." 

Alex's face turned into a small pout for a few seconds before going back to neutral. Maggie didn't notice this. 

"See you around Alex." 

\---------------------

"Mama! Where have you been?" Jamie yelled as she ran towards Maggie.

It seemed she was a little late. Most of the children had already been picked up. Jamie's face was scrunched up as she was clearly trying to convey how upset she was. 

"I'm sorry baby, I helped a friend on the way here." 

"Was it uncle James?" 

"No. It was the new doctor I talked to you about a little while ago." 

"Dr. Danvers," Jamie remembered. 

"Yeah," Maggie responded, surprised Jamie had remembered her name. 

They started walking home slowly. 

"We're watching a movie with M'gann and James on Saturday," Maggie said. 

Jamie's face brightened up immensely. 

"Really? Can I pick the movie?" 

"Maybe," Maggie said responding to Jamie's smile. 

"What about work?" 

"We're taking a little break." 

Jamie grinned. 

Maggie was about to reply when her phone buzzed, making her reach into her pocket. 

**Unknown number [6.03pm]:** i want to see her

Maggie was stopped in her tracks. This was the one text she hadn't expected, not in a million years. It was also the one text she didn't want. 

"Mama, are you okay?" 

Maggie was holding Jamie's hand a little tighter and her expression was blank. Jamie knew something was wrong. She answered after a few moments.

"I'm okay bug. Let's go home."

She was not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long. I kept re writing this chapter because I wasn't happy with it. I'm still not happy with it tbh but I really hope you like it. If you could tell me whether you still want me to continue this in the comments, it would be great! Also, I'm @dollsxaviers on tumblr if you want to talk about this fic or something. Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Is this worth continuing? Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
